poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Olaf's Frozen Adventure
''Thomas and Olaf's Frozen Adventure ''is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover short film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen, Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen Fever and ''Thomas' Adventures of Lego Frozen: Northern Lights''. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with Thomas' Adventures of The Santa Clause in the near future. Plot It is the first Christmas season since the gates reopened and Anna and Elsa host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. Elsa laments the fact that because she had isolated herself most of her life, she and Anna were unable to spend time with each other. Olaf decides to look for traditions with Sven's help. Going through the town, Olaf encounters various family traditions relating to Christmas, Hanukkah and Winter solstice. After a visit to Oaken, Olaf, Sven and their sleigh full of traditions travel through the snowy tundra only for a coal (from a portable sauna given to them by Oaken) to set the sleigh on fire. They slide down a hill and Olaf and Sven end up separated by a chasm. With only a fruit cake, Olaf attempts to travel through the woods and is attacked by wolves. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa discover some forgotten items in their attic where they find things from their past. Sven returns to Kristoffand informs him (in vain), Anna, and Elsa of Olaf's plight. They gather the residents of Arendelle to go look for Olaf. Elsewhere, Olaf manages to escape the wolves, but loses the fruit cake to a hawk and gives up by a tree not too far from the kingdom. Anna and Elsa find him and cheer him up by revealing that they do have a tradition: After Elsa had shut herself away for years, Anna began annually sliding cards and dolls of their snowman, Olaf, under her door. As they all celebrate the holidays, the hawk drops the fruit cake on Olaf. Upon getting the fruit cake back, Olaf declares it "A Christmas miracle!" Trivia * Bill & Ben, Stephen, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Lincoln & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this film. * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor, 3 x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials and Olaf's Frozen Adventure were released on DVD in 2017 the same year, My Little Pony: The Movie was released in theaters, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 aired in the UK, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 7 aired on the Hub Network and The Loud House: Season 3 aired on Nickelodeon. * Both Discord and Mr. Olsen are voiced by John De Lancie. Category:76859Thomas Category:Short Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Christmas Films